


Perky Blonde Schemer

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cracky, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: You're wrong and I'll prove it.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Perky Blonde Schemer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“ _You’re wrong and I’ll prove it._ ”

“Sweetheart, torture and persuasion, is the best way to go about such things. I trust your judgement, but just this time you’re slightly mistaken in your rose-view of the world.” Klaus spoke as if talking to a child, infuriating Caroline further.

Clenching and unclenching her hands, Caroline took a deep breath to calm herself, “And _I_ am telling you that a kind smile, some smart words and baked goods, will get you someone’s secrets much easier _and_ no mess. You pompous, pessimistic dickbag.”

Seeing the smile of satisfaction on her face, _almost_ made the insults null, “Insulting me, when you can’t prove your statement? _How childish._ ”

“You piss me off so freaking much, I can’t even deal with you. I’m going to show you I’m right, and you’re wrong; I hope you choke on it!” she said, spitefully.

Klaus looked at her, completely entranced. The way she charmed the vampire, much older than her, who thought himself wiser than a perky blonde girl could ever be - and that’s how Klaus knew he had already fallen victim of Caroline’s ways. 

Some flirting here, - which Klaus didn’t appreciate, especially the unnecessary touching - some pastries she had cooked there, and a little alcohol added to the mix, and apparently you had the recipe for spilling secrets. Truly magnificent; her scheming brain was bloody brilliant, and Klaus always was in awe of her. 

Making her way back to him, she stuck her tongue out in defiance, “I win, you lose.”

“Never doubted you.” 

“ _Oh please._ ”

“I’m being quite honest.” he said, looking into her eyes. “Still, I rather enjoy the torturing, so I don’t think I’m changing my ways just yet.”

Rolling her eyes, she said, “I’m not trying to change you. My way is just more efficient is all, and the cleaning after is much easier. If you wanna torture, go at it, but torturing for information is dumb and outdated.”

“I’ll...consider it.”

“Good! Now, I’m hungry. You’re going to buy me dinner, since I was right and you were obviously, very, very wrong.”

“Of course, everything for you, love.”

Klaus wondered if he was also one of Caroline’s victims, willing to spill everything to her, to do anything for her - he decided if that was so, he didn’t mind it much.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
